My Host MY Love My Everything
by whitesorrowfulrose
Summary: The class prez Aisha has always been known for her grades and kindness.Raven have been known for alot of thing that not good. When Aisha finds out what he do for a living what is she going to do? Who will fall first him or her? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Two Opposites**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch- Class President**

**Rena-Grand Archer-Student body vice prez**

**Raven-Weapon Taker- Gang Leader**

**Eve-Code Electra**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Ara-Little Hsien**

* * *

Aisha was a very bright girl who always made good grade and never got in trouble. Her best friends was the busty beauty Rena , quiet yet mature Eve, and the shy and timid Ara. Aisha was in class paying attention to their sensei Stella lesson. Then the baddest kid of all kids in their school Raven came in with his crew which was Elsword, and Chung. "Why are you dummies are always late you need to learn some respect you flunkies."yelled Stella

They just ignored her and went back to talking to each other. "Aisha answer this question on the board." said Stella. Aisha answered the question correctly. "Good job Aisha now lets." said Stella then the bell rung "Okay no homework for today kids see you tomorrow."said Stella "I'm so happy we have no homework in social science today." said Rena "Come on guys we got to get dressed for P.E " said Aisha "I-I guess Raven and his gang are skipping like always." said Rena "Who cares." said Eve

**Aisha Pov **

We got to Pe on time. We was dressed in white shirts and short blue shorts. All the boys was staring ar Rena like always. I have to admit I'm a little jealous of her boobs. But mines was a nice size anyway. Our teacher Banthus said all we had to do was 3 laps around the track. After P.E the whole day went by fast.

Our math teacher had a habit of saying pong at the end of his sentences. Our chemistry teacher was just plain weird. My last class was Geography which was my most annoying class because of our teacher Lenphad was always hard on us. "come on and hurry up and turn 3."said Rena eager to get out of school. RIIIING RIIING!

"Thats the bell you are all dismissed Aisha stay in the class room." Said our teacher My friends looked at me with worried expressions on thier face. "Aisha could you do me a favor give the books to Raven so he can make up on his work."said Lenphad "Why me you could have gotten anybody else."I said "You're the class president that's now give these to him." he said

"What am I going to do," I thought to myself. "Maybe I can follow him home and leave the books on his door step and leave yeah that's a good idea but i may need a disguise first." I thought I put on a big hoodie that was in my locker ,a pair of glasses on and let my hair down.I wait outside the school and hid behind the wall and followed raven home.

First he went to the store to get some snacks. Then he went to an arcade and spent 2 hours in there wasting his life. It was almost dark then he went to a building i never been into before. When i went in i couldn't belive my eyes. Women that was almost half naked and Men who was feeling on women i couldn't take it. With all the commotion i lost sight of Raven.

Then I saw a crowd of women surrounding the bar. I went to go see what was going on over there. Then I saw Raven and he was wearing a suit without a shirt on serving women. He was giving off a different vibe. "I never knew he could be this cool focus i have to complete my mission ." I thought "Hey little ladie you want a drink." A man said "Oh ok thank you." I said because i was pretty thirsty from following Raven around "She a minor here some orange juice." said Raven

"Raven I'm pretty drunk can you help." a women said "I'm go help sober her up said Raven "I don't know why I was pissed but i accidently picked up the man's drink and drunk it in one gulp and passed out.

"Hey are you ok." I heard someone say "I'm alright thank." I looked up and saw Raven hovering over and was cut off. "Class Prez you made a mistake coming here." He said "How did you know it was me." I said "I'm not a idiot just because you put on hoodie and glasses doesn't make people don't recognize you. "What kinda bar is this." I said

"Its a host and a hotel at the top and now what are you doing here." he said "I only came here to give you your makeup work."I said "Since you came to a host bar I'm going to give you what I'm suppose to offer." he said Then pinned me on the bed and started kissing me

He slipped one of his hands under my shirt and then grabbed one of my breast. I gasped and he put his tongue in my mouth. "What is happening why is my body not miving i have to stop this now." I thought The I kicked him off of me with all my might. Here your work you sex craved pervert."I yelled Then i ran out the building.

**Raven Pov**

"Did she just reject me, this is the first time someone have rejected me since I started working here."I thought "Playing with her maybe fun and that body ain't that bad either just wait Aisha."I said


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"I can't believe what just happened… RAVEN JUST KISSED ME- ME, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE," I thought as I paced around my room thinking of what his intentions were, and what he would gain out of kissing me. "I need to talk to someone now," I mumbled aloud.

"Rena… she would probably support it so she won't be a lot of help, Ara would get really embarrassed and stutter, and Eve would probably get annoyed at me for calling her this late at night."

But I need to study anyway, maybe that will run my mind of things. I flipped open my textbook and after 30 seconds, my mind went back to what happened.

I can't believe it that was my FIRST KISS. I wanted it to be special... everything that just happened was too much to process in my head. I got dressed in my pajamas and tried to get some rest for tomorrow. But the memory kept replaying in my mind…

-

Raven Pov

"You can go now Raven," the manager said.  
"Man, tonight was… I don't know how to put it…" I thought.  
Aisha… it's amazing I can even remember her name at all. Now, let's see what I know about her. One, she's at least a B cup. Two, she supposed to be really smart. Three, she definitely a virgin.

When I didn't pay attention to class, those were my exact thoughts. That body of hers is what I want most of all. I bet she's still thinking about that night. I love to make women twitch and moan under my touch. It's her fault anyway for coming here anyway…

I'll have Chung take a look at her information for me tomorrow. I can't wait to play with Aisha… and mark her body mine.

The next day!

I woke up around 8 as usual. I got ready in my uniform, and took a look in the mirror and said aloud,  
"Let the games begin, Aisha."  
I grinned. I walk halfway to school, then Elsword and Chung caught up to me.  
"Hey Raven, what's with that smirk on your face?" Elsword asked curiously.

"It's nothing… I was just excited about going to school," I said.  
"Hey Elsword! Maybe we should take Raven to the hospital~!" Chung said playfully.  
"Yup, maybe we should." agreed Elsword.  
"I can hear you guys, you know." I said, a bit irritated.  
Elsword and Chung shuddered slightly.

"Hey guys, you heard about the dance the school having today?" asked Chung.  
"Yep, I bet all the hotties at our school going to be there." said Elsword.  
"Hotties… ehh..."I murmured while stroking my chin lightly.  
"Guys, we're going to the dance." I stated.  
"Yes sir!" said Elsword and Chung simultaneously.

The bell had already rung when we got to class. Then I felt an evil aura in the class room. I turned around to see a certain girl giving me a death glare. I gave her a wink then went back to my business.

-

Aisha Pov

"How dare he give me a wink…" I thought to myself while fiddling with my pencil.  
"AISHA, PAY ATTENTION!" yelled Stella.  
"Yes ma." I said.  
This is the worst day ever… first I almost got to school late for the first time, and now  
Ms. Stella is yelling at me! This is all because of Raven, I wish he would disappear out of my life.

Then the bell rang for the next class. Rena, Eve, and I walked toward our next class.  
"Aisha~ did Raven wink at you in class earlier?" asked Rena slyly.  
"NO! Why would he wink at me...?" I said while shaking slightly.  
"Aisha is lying~." said Eve with a hint of curiosity.  
"It must be your imagination!" I said, pouting a bit.  
"Well whatever." said Rena, ending the subject.

A few seconds later…  
"Oh god, I forgot my text book, tell the teacher I had to go get it!" I said while running back to the class. I was running, but then I was pulled into a closet. "Hey Aisha, long time no see?" said someone. I looked up to see Raven above me. "AAAHH! Someone help me!" I screamed. "This room is sound proof, now let's get back to what we were doing last night." He said slyly.

-

Raven POV

I started kissing Aisha, then my hand went under her shirt. Then I started to play with her breasts, pinching and squeezing them. I moved away from her lips to get some air. "Raven… please stop this—no!" she pleaded, but was cut off when I stuck my tongue in her mouth.

Then I slid one of my hands from her beast to her thigh. Then I heard her moan a little. "You're enjoying this, aren't you~?" I said "P-Please stop I'll do anything," said Aisha with a huge blush on her face.

"Sure, but you have 2 conditions," I said backing away from her. "One, you have to go to the school dance with me. Two, you have to bring me something to eat everyday at my job." Aisha just nodded and ran out the closet.

"Man, playing with that girl is the best time I ever had at school. I walked out the closet and decided to skip the rest of the day.

Back to Aisha POV

I ran back to class as fast as I could not even stopping to see what was in my way.  
"He's the biggest jerk in the world, I hate him I hate him I hate him!" I thought to myself.

When I got to back to class I was yelled at for being so late, and was my friends asked me questions like I was a suspect to a murder.  
"Where were you?!" asked Ara worryingly.  
"Aisha, you're the class president! You're supposed to be in class on time everyday!"  
said Eve sternly.  
"Maybe she was with a certain bad boy~" said Rena with a smug look on her face.  
"STOP!" I yelled and got out my seat.  
"AISHA BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" shouted the teacher.  
"I wish I could just disappear…" I thought to myself.

The last bell rang, and I ran out the class before my friends could catch me. I went to my locker to get my bag, but then the cause of my problems appeared.  
"What are you doing at my locker?" I said, glaring at him.  
"I just want to remind you about making me something to eat and then bringing it to my job… but I rather would've heard your cute little moans." Raven said, eyeing me.  
"SHUT UP! I remember, okay? But don't say it out loud," I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Aisha Pov**_

_**"**I hate Raven I hate him I hate him."I thought to myself over and over. I was at my house making Raven's Lunch for today. Ever since my grandfather passed away the house have been pretty empty and quiet. "I really miss him alot." I tonight when a tear about to fall out my eye I heard a bell ding._

_"Finally the food ready."I said wiping the sweat from my forehead. I took out of the oven and added the finishing touches to it._

_"Oh good it ready I might as well get this over with. "I said I wrapped it up and put on a jacket then left the house. "Now where that club at again." I thought I walk to the arcade then kept walking until I found it. "Why was this place so hard to find. "I said out of breath from walking._

_I went in to see the same disgusting sight I saw last time. I went up to the bar to see if Raven was there. " Excuse me do you know where Raven at?" I asked a bartender "Raven in the back. "The guy said "Ok tha.-"I was cut off "But he's in the back with a girl. "He said "Well can just give this to him. "I said handing him the lunch box. "Your wasting your time with someone like him how bout you and me go to the back sweetie. "He said_

_"If I'm wasting my time with him then I'll be doing the same with you won't I." said I really annoyed at the guy. "Listen here bitch I was trying to help you out from getting your heart smashed into a million pieces but if you want to be a dumbass then you can be."He said_

_I was about to slap the guy then Raven came out of no where and punched the guy. "You're the dumbass for trying to mess with my girl." Raven said the grabbed my arm and pulled my into a room. "Since when I was your girl." I said angrily_

_"IDIOT you shouldn't have gotten yourself in a situation like that." He yelled "Well I wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for you. "I said Then he grabbed me and hugged me really tight. "I'm sorry Aisha. "He said_

_I was really surprised and after a moment of silence I felt a hand go in my back pockets. "HEY what are you doing."I yelled. "I was getting this." He said holding up my cellphone. "What are you doing with my cellphone." I said trying to it. Then he got out his cellphone and did something. "Here this is my number call me when you get here." Handing me my phone. "Oh."I said with faint blush on my face._

_There was a long and awkward silence between us until. "RAVEN YOU HAVE A COSTUMER!"Someone shouted "I have to go." He said Then he walk out and i followed behind him._

_"~Raven~ I'm back."I heard someone say as I walking out. "Hey Chloe you back already."said Raven "Well who wouldn't any girl will come back begging for more after they have had you."Chloe said clinging to Raven's arm_

_"I'll be going now. "I said turning toward the door. "Wait Aisha let me walk you home its pretty late._

_"NO I got here by myself perfectly fine so I sure as hell don't need you! "I said angrily at Raven. Raven then looked at me with a shocked expression on his face._

_"Bye." I said walking out the door._

_**(Time skip-The Next Day)**_

_"AAAgh why can't it be Friday yet." I thought to myself waking up. I__ got up and did my daily routines. _

_I was in the the hallway when I was greeted by a familiar voice._

_"AISHA where was you yesterday I needed to borrow some notes."said Rena_

_"Um I-I was at the library last night." I said_

_"Hmm are you lying to me." Said Rena rubbing her chin_

_"NO why would I lie to you we're best friends. "I said rubbing my head_

_"OK"said Rena giving a big grin_

_We went to class to be greeted my Ara and Eve._

_"Salutations Aisha and Rena. "said Eve waving her hand_

_"Hi guys." said Ara_

_"Whats up ladies. "said Rena_

_"Now class take you seats class is about to begin. "said Stella_

_The the morning announcements went on. And the whole class listen quietly_

_"Now kid I'm proud to say our dance will be help this Friday at the gym and that's all for today have a great day." said our principle over the intercom_

_"I forgot about the dance! "I thought_

_"Hey girls do any of you have a date. "Said __Rena_

_"Boys a barbarians. "said Eve_

_"N-No." said Ara_

_"What about you Aisha. "said Rena_

_"Um-Um I don't even have a dress yet so how can I go. "I said_

_Just as the moment I said it Raven and his gang came in late a usual._

_"I think a certain bad boy may be your date."said Rena_

_"Stop teasing me! "I said_

_"Sorry I don't blame you I like a certain bad boy who look like pikachu." said Rena_

_"Y-You like Chung." said Ara who looked surprised_

_"HEY you girls pay attention right now!" screamed Stella_

_The day went by faster than expected I didn't have any troubles from Raven I thought I was home free until._

_"Aisha your coming with me." said Raven grabbing my arm_

_"Huh what are you doing I have to go home. "I said_

_"You said you didn't have a dress so I'm taking you shopping. "Said Raven_

_"Go to hell I have to go home!." I shouted_

_"You said you would go to the dance with me come on and let's go or else."Raven said with a smirk on his face_

_"Fine. "I __said_

_We walked to a nearby shop. When we went in it was full who beautiful dresses. This it going to be hard to choose one__. Then a women came up to us._

_"Do you two need any help. "she said_

_"Yes we need a dress that show off her curves or one that look sexy on her. "said Raven_

_"I'm going to kill him." I thought_

_"Oh my couple are so bold now , Ok lets look at what we have. "she said causing me to blush_

_"N-No we're-." I was cut-off by Raven_

_"We're just so in love. "said Raven putting a hand on my mouth._

_"Young love is just adorable oh I remember mines. "said the lady_

_When she said I felt the blush on my face get even redder. Then the women lead us to the dressing room then went to a measuring kit to see my sizes. _

_"Hey that ticklish. 'I said_

_"I'm sorry it just be a moment." said the lady _

_"I didn't know you was ticklish."Raven said_

_I could the smirk growing on face._

_"Don't get any ideas. "I said_

_"Ok I'm finish wait here and I'll go get some dresses. "said the women said_

_The woman went away for a while then came back with arm full of dresses. The was all kind of dresses Raven was sitting in the chair wait to see me try them on._

_"This is going to be hard to choose. "I thought_

_I went in the dressing room and the lady handed my a dress. It was a long red dress with a v neck . I put it on then went out. When I went out I almost saw Raven's eyes pop out of his head._

_"That's the dress !"said Raven_

_"I'm not getting give me another one. "I said running back into the dressing room._

_"Here you darling. "said the women_

_This time she handed my a white short dress with a purple ribbon around it the bottom of the dress had ruffles to ._

_"Raven can I get this please please pretty please." I said rushing out._

_"Yeah sure anything that makes you happy babe . "Raven said_

_I was so happy about the dress I ignored the babe part. Then the women rung up the dress and Raven paid for it. _

_"It's getting kind of late let me take you. "said Raven_

_"I'm afraid if I show you where I live you might try to rape me. "I said_

_"Who want to rape you once a guy get the shape of the thighs and the boobs it make them want to embrace you. "said Raven _

_"SHUT UP." I said_

_"Anyway I'll take to halfway I have to work anyway. "He said_

_"Fine. "I mumbled under my breath_

_While we walk the was a lot silence between us it felt like forever._

_"OK this as far as you go." I said _

_"Cya later Aisha oh and one more thing." He said leaning closer to me._

_I thought he was about to kiss me but he instead kiss my forehead. He then walked of and waving at me._

_"What wrong with my heart why is it's beating fast it hurts. "I thought holding my chest _

* * *

_Sorry Everyone I had exams and I fell in love with best friend but I'm going to do my best on this story for you guys!_


End file.
